


Lakastunut

by SagaByakuya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reminescence, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagaByakuya/pseuds/SagaByakuya
Summary: Luciuksen lähdettyä Severuksen maailma on hiljaisuuden maailma, täynnä ääretöntä tyhjyyttä ja kadotettuja sanoja, joilla ei ole mitään merkitystä.





	Lakastunut

**Author's Note:**

> Taas yksi AO3:n puolella harvinainen suomeksi kirjoitettu fic minulta. Lueskelin vanhoja tuotoksiani läpi tässä joku aika sitten ja tämä jäi mieleen yhtenä tekstinä, johon olen itse hyvin tyytyväinen. Vuosi 2017 on ollut äärimmäisen surkea kirjoitusvuosi, tämä on alunperin julkaistu toisella foorumilla 15.1.2017 nimimerkin Vlad alla, ja tämä on vastaus samaan haasteeseen kuin aikaisemmin tällä alustalla julkaisemani Sinä olet maailmankaikkeus. Severus kuuluu suosikkihahmoihini, joten oli kiva päästä kokeilemaan hänestä kirjoittamista. (Olen myös sysisurkea tagien kanssa *blush*)
> 
> En omista oikeuksia Harry Potter -kirjasarjaan, kunhan vain leikittelen sen hahmoilla ilman rahallista korvausta. I do not own Harry Potter.

Maailma ikkunoiden ulkopuolella on utuisen hämärä. Hyytävä viima raiskaa maisemaa ympärillään ja repii puita ja pahoinpitelee kaiken, mitä sen tielle osuu. Severus huokaisee, syksyn alku on koetus niin hänelle kuin luonnollekin. Severukselle haasteen luo koulujen alku ja kuinka se tuntuu piikikkäältä pensaalta hänen polullaan, esteeltä, jonka ylitse ei ole kulkutietä.

Jossain syvällä sisimmässään Severus kuitenkin rakastaa elämäänsä, sen haasteita ja vastoinkäymisiä. Hän kokee olevansa kuin sinnikäs saari elämän kuohuvassa meressä, hän puskee todennäköisyyksiä vastaan ja selviytyy silloinkin, kun kaikki sanovat sen olevan mahdotonta. Severukselle todennäköisyydet ovat vain pyörä, joka pyörii ilman hänen vaikutustaan ja selviytyjän tapaan hän taistelee tiensä pinnalle.

_Sydän naputtaa tiheätä rytmiä kylkiluihin, lyö maailman hurjaan laukkaan ja taivas Severuksen ympärillä murtuumurtuu._

Maailman poljento Severuksen ympärillä hidastuu, hän on yksin ja menneisyys tuntuu kuin toiselta elämältä.

_Luciuksen käsien kosketus on untuvaa ja höyheniä, keveitä tuulenpuuskia iholla ja lempeällä äänellä kuiskattuja lupauksia Severuksen korvan juuressa. Kerran toisensa jälkeen ne houkuttelevat Severuksen pilvien reunoille ja näyttävät hänelle taivaan._

Joskus Severus on sitä mieltä, että putoaminen sattuu enemmän kuin mikään muu, kun maailma hänen ympärillään muuttuu, murenee ja vääristyy tuntemattomaksi. Nuo onnelliset hetket kuuluvat Severuksen historiaan, nykyään hän on yksinäinen saareke pimeyden keskellä ja joutuu taistelemaan myrskytuulia vastaan. Severuksen elämä on kauttaaltaan mustaa, synkkää ja pimeää, yhteinen arki Luciuksen kanssa on haalistunut auringon hailakaksi keltaiseksi ja on lähestulkoon kadonnut kuuropilvien peittämälle taivaalle.

_Lucius on hänen valtiaansa, hänen kiintotähtensä, joka pitää Severuksen visusti kiertoradallaan ja estää tätä harhailemasta syvään avaruuteen ja omaan pimeyteensä._

Luciuksen lähdettyä Severuksen maailma on hiljaisuuden maailma, täynnä ääretöntä tyhjyyttä ja kadotettuja sanoja, joilla ei ole mitään merkitystä.

Severus huokaisee ja antaa muistojen kylvää epätoivon siemenet syvälle hänen mieleensä, sillä hän on yksin. Se on yksinkertainen totuus, jota mitkään maailman valheet eivät kykene toiseksi muuttamaan. Hänen on vain opittava hyväksymään se, että Luciuksen lähdettyä hänen maailmankaikkeutensa on ollut yhtä tähteä pimeämpi, että Lucius jätti mustan aukon hänen sielunsa tähtikarttaan.

Kuin itsestään toinen Severuksen käsistä etsiytyy hänen hiuksiinsa ja tukistaa, aivan kuin fyysinen kipu voisi jollakin tavalla vähentää kipua hänen sydämessään. Se on kuitenkin turhaa, sillä kun muistojen vuoksi on vapautettu, se on kuin ruusun piikki hänen lihassaan, lähtemätön ja kipeä.

_Peilistä Severusta tuijottavat Luciuksen harmaat silmät ja huulilla kaartuva hymy. Helpotus on hurrikaani Severuksen sydämessä ja hän vastaa Luciuksen hymyyn_

ja vain hiljaisuus vastaa.

Hymy lakastuu Severuksen huulilta ja hän kätkee kasvonsa pimeyteen. Menneisyys tuijottaa häntä suoraan kasvoihin ja kipu viiltää Severuksen sydäntä jostain syvältä.

Lucius kuuluu menneisyyteen ja nykyhetkessä Severuksen on jaksettava jatkaa matkaansa yksin, sillä mitään muuta vaihtoehtoa ei ole.


End file.
